


It's all my fault

by hid3 (orphan_account)



Category: VAMPS (Japan Band)
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Depressing, Guilt, Japan, M/M, Murder, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hid3
Summary: Kaz takes the blame for something horrible that's happened.
Relationships: Hyde (L'Arc~en~Ciel | VAMPS)/Oishi Megumi, Hyde/KAZ (VAMPS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It's all my fault

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything depressing so you don't know how much I teared up while writing this short story :')  
> Hope you like it though! (Even though it's quite sad)

_I know it's not a good time, and definitely too late,_

_But I just wanted you to know how sorry I am._

_How guilty I feel......_

_How much pressure is on me...._

_I knew I shouldn't have tried to seduce you._

_I just felt so obligated to......_

_And so thirsty....._

_I knew that you were unhappy with her. I could tell._

_The way that you talked about her, you always seemed annoyed._

_Remember when you were drunk and told me how controlling she is?_

_I felt really bad for you._

_I've always been in love with you, I've always lusted for you._

_I just wanted a taste.._

_You were fine with it, I thought it would end well._

_I know I'm such an asshole._

_I don't even deserve to live anymore after what I've done._

_I can never forgive myself._

_It was only once... I thought once wouldn't hurt._

_I was damn wrong about that!_

_She was so happy with you,_

_She thought you were meant to be together,_

_She thought you cared._

_I ruined all of it._

_I'm not saying I feel bad for her... I don't._

_I'd give anything to get back what I had before this happened._

_Even my own life._

_I just wished that we could be together._

_I was so selfish._

_It's my fault I fucked you_

_It's my fault she went crazy_

_And you know the worst part?_

_It's my fault you're gone forever._

_It's all my fault, I deserve to die._


End file.
